World of Cars/Gallery
This is the gallery for the upcoming 2020 film World of Cars. Gallery Logo File:World of Cars logo.png|The film's logo Characters File:Dochudson-profile.png| Doc Hudson Voice Actor: Paul Newman Info: A 1951 Hudson Hornet, who is later revealed to be the Fabulous Hudson Hornet. Quote: "I'll put it simple. If you're going hard enough left, you'll find yourself turning right." File:Lightningmcqueen-profile.png| Lightning McQueen Voice Actor: Owen Wilson Info: A Piston Cup racer. Quote: "Ka-chow!" File:Sallycarrera-profile.png| Sally Carrera Voice Actor: Bonnie Hunt Info: A 2002 Carrera, who is McQueen's girlfriend. Quote: "Well, the road didn't cut through the land like that interstate. It moved with the land, it rose, it fell, it curved. Cars didn't drive on it to make a good time...they drove on it to have a great time." File:Mater-profile.png| Mater Voice Actor: Larry the Cable Guy Info: A 1951 international harvester tow truck. Quote: "Dad-gum!" File:Sheriff-profile.png| Sheriff Voice Actor: Michael Wallis Info: A 1949 Mercury Club Coupe (police package). Quote: "Boy, you're in a heap of trouble." File:Luigi-profile.png| Luigi Voice Actor: Tony Shalhoub Info: A 1959 Fiat 500. Quote: "Luigi follow only the Ferraris." File:Finnmcmissile-profile.png| Finn McMissile Voice Actor: Michael Caine Info: A British spy car. Quote: "Finn McMissile. British Intelligence." File:Holleyshiftwell-profile.png| Holley Shiftwell Voice Actor: Emily Mortimer Info: A beautiful young British desk agent, new to field work, who is Mater's girlfriend. Quote: "Agent Shiftwell. Holley Shiftwell." File:Jacksonstorm-profile.png| Jackson Storm Voice Actor: Armie Hammer Info: A next-gen racer, who is McQueen's new rival. Quote: "Wow! Thank you, Mr. McQueen! You have no idea what a pleasure it is for me to finally beat you." File:Chickhicks-profile.png| Chick Hicks Voice Actor: Michael Keaton Info: A 1980s stock car, who is McQueen's former racing rival. Quote: "Oh, yeah. You wanna know the forecast? I'll give you the forecast. A 100% chance of thunder! Ka-chicka! Ka-chicka! Say it with me! Ka-chicka-chicka-chicka!!" File:Cruzramirez-profile.png| Cruz Ramirez Voice Actor: Cristela Alonzo Info: A 2017 CRS sports coupe, who is McQueen's trainer. Quote: "It's all about motivation, Mr. McQueen. You can use anything negative as fuel to push through to the positive!" File:Stanley-profile.png| Stanley Voice Actor: John Michael Higgins Info: A Ford Model T, who is Lizzie's deceased husband and the founder of Radiator Springs. Quote: "If you don't need a cap, I gotta put a cap on this sale and move along. There's plenty of customers just waiting for a Stanley cap, from here to California!" File:Lizzie-profile.png| Lizzie Voice Actor: Katherine Helmond Info: A Ford Model T, who is the widow of Stanley. Quote: "You keep talkin' to yourself, people will think you're crazy." File:Milesaxlerod-profile.png| Miles Axlerod Voice Actor: Eddie Izzard Info: An electric car, who is the founder of Allinol. Quote: "They laughed at us, but now it's our turn to laugh back. Embrace your inner Lemon. Let it drive you. This was meant to be alternate fuel's greatest moment. After today, everyone will race back to gasoline and we, the owners of the largest untapped oil reserve, will become the most powerful cars in the world! They'll come to us and they'll have no choice, because they will need us. And, they will finally respect us. So, hold your hoods high. After today, you will never be ashamed of who you are. Long live Lemons!" File:Professorzündapp-profile.png| Professor Zündapp Voice Actor: Thomas Kretschmann Info: The doctor from Germany, who is Axlerod's assistant. Quote: Allinol must be finished for good. McQueen cannot win the last race. Lightning McQueen must be killed! File:Brentmustangburger-profile.png| Brent Mustangburger Voice Actor: Brent Musburger Info: A 1964½ Ford Mustang Coupe, who hosts the World Grand Prix. Quote: "Welcome to the inaugural running of the World Grand Prix." File:Davidhobbscap-profile.png| David Hobbscap Voice Actor: David Hobbs Info: A 1963 Jaguar Coombs Lightweight E-Type, who broadcasts for the Racing Sports Network. Quote: "Well, Brent, all three of these street courses are classic round-the-house racetracks. This means that the LMP and Formula cars should break out of the gate in spectacular fashion. Look for Francesco Bernoulli in particular to lead early." File:Sarge-profile.png| Sarge Voice Actor: Paul Dooley Info: A 1941 Willys model jeep, in the style used by the US Military. Quote: "Failure is not an option!" File:Fillmore-profile.png| Fillmore Voice Actor: George Carlin (archival recordings) Info: A 1960 VW Bus. Quote: "RESPECT THE CLASSICS, MAN! It's Hendrix!" File:Flo-profile.png| Flo Voice Actor: Jenifer Lewis Info: A 1957 GM Motorama Show Car. Quote: "How 'bout somethin' to drink? Stop at Flo's V8 Cafe!" File:Ramone-profile.png| Ramone Voice Actor: Cheech Marin Info: A Chevy Impala lowrider. Quote: "Low and slow." File:Nataliecertain-profile.png| Natalie Certain Voice Actor: Kerry Washington Info: A statistical analyst for the Racing Sports Network. Quote: "Jackson Storm is part the next generation of high-tech racers." File:Sterling-profile.png| Sterling Voice Actor: Nathan Fillion Info: A rich business car and the new Rust-eze team owner. Quote: "Every time you lose, you damage yourself." File:Missfritter-profile.png| Miss Fritter Voice Actor: Lea DeLaria Info: An intimidating monster school bus at the Thunder Hollow demolition derby. Quote: "It's Fritter time!" File:Guido-profile.png| Guido Voice Actor: Guido Quaroni Info: A forklift from Italy. Quote: "Peet stop." File:Red-profile.png| Red Voice Actor: Jerome Ranft Info: A non-speaking 1960s fire truck. File:Stripweathers-profile.png| Strip Weathers Voice Actor: Richard Petty Info: A Plymouth Superbird, who is a veteran racer for the Dinoco sponsorship. Quote: "This ain't a one-man deal, kid. You need to wise up and get yourself a good crew chief and a good team." File:Harv-profile.png| Harv Voice Actor: Jeremy Clarkson Info: McQueen's unseen agent. Quote: "Is this Lightning McQueen, the world's greatest machine?" File:Bobcutlass-profile.png| Bob Cutlass Voice Actor: Bob Costas Info: A 1998 Saxon Grand Touring Sports Coupe 3-Liter Inline Six 200 HP Sae, who announces for the Racing Sports Network. Quote: Welcome back to the Dinoco 400. I'm Bob Cutlass, here with my good friend Darrell Cartrip. We're midway through what may turn out to be a historic day for racing! File:Darrellcartrip-profile.png| Darrell Cartrip Voice Actor: Darrell Waltrip Info: A 1977 Chevrolet Monte Carlo, who announces for the Racing Sports Network. Quote: Boogity-boogity-boogity, boys! LET'S GO RACIN'! File:Colincowling-profile.png| Colin Cowling Voice Actor: Colin Cowherd Info: A blimp newscaster for the Racing Sports Network. File:Alberthinkey-profile.png| Albert Hinkey Voice Actor: AJ Riebli Info: A 1985 Boxomatic Travel'Bout 4XL, who is McQueen's huge fan. Quote: "Yeah, McQueen! KA-CHOOOOOW!" Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:Cars Category:Galleries